


Begin Again

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inbetweens Origin, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Repost of an old fic as per a tumblr request. Tag to The Inbetweens. The origin story. Lockner.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old fic. 
> 
> Not one of my favourites but I hope you all enjoy!

Most would have assumed that their little arrangement had begun in a fight. Perhaps they’d have thought it had started with Diane yelling at Will or vice versa, that their fiery passion had turned from harsh words to even harsher kisses. Perhaps, some would think that their anger had disappeared in a bout of frenzied love-making. Maybe you’d think they screwed on his couch or her desk and that’s how their sordid little affair started, but you’d be wrong. Yes, the second, third and fourth time had occurred in such a manner but that first time, that very first night was anything but…

Diane sat with her legs curled beneath her body, her head buried in Will’s shoulder as she giggled uncontrollably. Will laughed along with her; the bourbon had burned its way down their throats into and eruption of amusement.    
“Stop, stop.” Diane gasped between chuckles, her one hand holding her tumbler of the amber liquid and the other wrapped around her stomach which ached from laughter. “Stop! I can’t breathe!” she repeated lifting her face from his shoulder and looking into his eyes before bursting into another fit of giggles.

Will laughed along loudly, his hand coming to rest upon her thigh beside his. 

“I haven’t even gotten to the best part!” he exclaimed through a wide, toothy grin.

“I can’t!” Diane cried, swiping the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. “It’s too much!” Breathing deeply she tried to contain her laughter, moving her hand from her stomach to rest atop his hand on her leg. 

“Okay,” Will conceded still smiling. “I’ll save the rest for another evening.” Diane nodded her thanks taking another sip of her bourbon, her smile still wide and eyes bright.

The pair sat side by side on the couch in her office, the hour late and the office empty as they made their way through a bottle of Kentucky’s best finest. 

“God, this stuff is good.” Will remarked, lifting the glass in his free hand and taking a healthy gulp.

“Daddy’s favourite.” Diane agreed, watching her partner’s throat move as he swallowed the burning liquid, suddenly transfixed. Throwing back the last of her own drink, she blushed at the trail her thoughts had suddenly taken. Maybe it was time to stop drinking.

“I bet you were a daddy’s girl,” Will said leaning into her and meeting her sparkling blue eyes. 

Was he flirting with her? Diane’s head felt cloudy, her balance off as she realised how closely they were sitting; snuggling almost. 

Gulping, she forced a smile and lifted  her hand from his on her thigh, hoping he’d follow suit. Suddenly the placement of his digits seemed far too intimate, his fingers seemingly burning through the light material of her pants. 

“Uh, yes.” she answered his question after a too-long pause. Will frowned at her odd behaviour, finishing off his drink and placing it on the table in front of them.

Leaning back Will stretched slightly, removing his hand for a split second before placing it back onto her thigh. Diane’s eyes widened, the alcohol had clearly gone to her head, his touch was nothing more than friendly and yet her heart was beating rapidly as she stared down at the placement of his fingers.    
“I figured as much.” Will continued, not noticing her discomfort. Slowly, perhaps unconsciously, his hand began to move up and down her thigh, not a grand movement, just a small, smooth slide across the material of her pantsuit. Diane gulped looking at her partner.

“Why do you say that?” she asked in a nervous whisper and Will turned to smile sweetly at her, his shoulders bouncing up in a shrug. 

“Not sure,” he began honestly. “You’ve just always struck me as one.” Diane frowned at that, not quite sure what to make of his words. 

“Okay,” Diane replied dumbly, still hyper-aware of his hand rubbing up and down her thigh. 

“Yeah,” Will agreed, looking deeply into her eyes for a long awkward moment before suddenly dropping his gaze to his hand on her leg. “Yeah,” he said again softer this time, his voice almost mesmerized, and skin tingling from the heat of her thigh through her pants.

“Will?” Diane queried quietly, breaking the silence.

The office was empty, it was well passed three am on a Friday and even the most dedicated had left a few hours ago. Her mind was still fuzzy with the alcohol and she was sure his must be too. 

“Yeah?” he repeated once more, his eyes not leaving his hand on her thigh, his slow deliberate movements making her heartbeat roughly against her ribcage.

“It’s late,” she acknowledged in a breathy whisper, leaning into him slightly and trying to catch his gaze again. 

“It is.” he agreed lowly, finally looking up and into her sapphire eyes. The pair sat cuddled closely on the couch, their bodies pressed up against each other as his hand rubbed dangerously high on her thigh. 

Suddenly this all felt too intimate. Where their cuddles had felt friendly and casual before, the feeling of her against him; her body radiating heat, suddenly felt far more seductive than it should. 

“We should-“ Diane began only to be cut off as Will leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was short and sweet and Will pulled back after a fraction of a second to look at her. “-go home.” she finished lamely, her eyes wide and heart pounding. 

“I’m sorry,” Will said his gaze dropping to her lips distractedly. “I don’t know why I did that.” he admitted softly, her eyes still transfixed with her biting red lips. 

“Okay.” she whispered nervously; still extremely aware of his hand stroking her leg and his warm, brown eyes watching her mouth. 

The was a long moment of silence before suddenly Will moved forward once again, his lips pressing to hers for a second time in a strong, desperate lip lock. 

Diane whimpered slightly, forgoing her sanity as her eyes slid shut as she let him kiss her more thoroughly. She opened her mouth slightly, letting him slip his tongue in to tangle with hers. Will’s free hand shifted to angle her chin toward him, deepening their kiss and drawing every last ounce of breath from her before pulling back again. Diane gasped, her eyes still closed as she gulped deeply.

“Okay,” she whispered opening her eyes to look at him. Her hand holding her empty glass trembled as she placed it on the table. Will’s hand had stopped rubbing her leg as he nervously turned her jaw to stare into her eyes. Slowly, his hand cupping her face pulled her back toward him, her own coming to rest on his shoulder. The pair didn’t break eye contact as they closed the distance between them, now only an inch apart. 

“Don’t think.” Will murmured, his breath warm against her lips.

“Okay,” Diane repeated, trembling ever so slightly. His eyes flickered back to her lips before he once again pulled her into him, kissing her soundly. 

Diane slid her hand down his chest moving toward him on her own accord. His hand on her leg slipped to her hip as he helped move her into his lap. Shifting her thighs to straddle his on the sofa, she pulled away. Biting her bottom lip, both her hands came to rest on his shoulders; steading herself. Will smiled at her sweetly as he pulled back, his eyes sparkling with intoxication and his hands cradling her hips. 

Slowly he leant forward and pressed his lips to the skin just below her ear, sucking gently on it as his fingers moved to her waist to untuck the fabric of her blouse. Diane’s eyes rolled back into her head at the sensation of his lips on her throat; hardly noticing as he slid his hands under the red material of her shirt to touch her bare skin. Groaning she jutted her hips toward him feeling him harden beneath her. 

“God,” she gasped rocking against him as he lifted her blouse right over her head, her arms rising to facilitate him. Will took a moment to admire the black lace the clung to her chest before his lips moved to her collarbone, trailing bruising kisses across it. 

Diane’s hands found the buttons of his white dress shirt as his mouth continued downward, sucking desperately on the soft skin not covered by her bra. Finally managing to pull his shirt apart, Diane moved her hands to explore his chest, raking her nails over his nipples and down to his abdomen; making him groan. 

Will moved his hands to her waist grasping at her side to unzip her pants, still placing wet kisses across her torso. 

“This would be so much easier if you were wearing a skirt!” He grumbled, pulling back to grin devilishly at her. Diane threw her head backward in a laugh as she stilled his hands. This should feel more awkward than it did. It shouldn’t feel this good, this hot. 

“Wait,” she whimpered, moving off him and standing up. She wobbled slightly, her body dizzy from the alcohol and his touch but she managed to find the zip and slip off her slacks. Stepping out of them she lowered her body back onto his, moving to pull his shirt off completely as they kissed again. 

Will smiled as her teeth tugged gently on his bottom lip, his hand slipping down to the lace of her underwear, grazing the elastic cautiously. 

Gasping as she pulled back, Diane raised one shapely eyebrow, smirking at her partner daringly. Will smiled back, his eyes locked on hers as his fingers dipped beneath the expensive material. He was making her shake, or was that the alcohol?

“Aah,” Diane moaned as he touched her, her eyes fighting to stay open and keep his gaze. There was something strangely erotic about watching him as he stroked his fingers over her slick flesh. 

Will grinned as she finally gave in, falling into him, her lips pressing soft wet kisses against his jaw. 

“Yes,’ she cried as he curved his hand and thrust one, then two fingers into her. Her body rocked toward his, as she bit down on his clavicle, certain she was leaving a mark. Will groaned at the pain, moving his fingers rapidly in and out of her, his own arousal agonizingly constricted by his suit pants. 

“Diane,” he hissed and she thrust against him again, rocking her body in time with his fingers.

“God, Diane.” 

She groaned in response to his husky growl, reading his mind as she moved her hands to tug at his belt and free his erection. Will moved his mouth to her breast, his lips closing over the rough fabric and sucking at her nipple, his free hand fumbling behind her for the clasp of her bra. 

“Oh God!” Diane exclaimed as she rocked her hips into his hand, her orgasm so close. She should be ashamed, embarrassed by her wanton behaviour and yet she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Perhaps it was the alcohol she could still taste whenever they kissed, or maybe the long, tedious week they’d endured, but for whatever reason she could not bring herself to care. This was wrong, on so many levels; Will was her partner, her friend, they had a law firm to run, they shouldn’t be doing this and yet… here she was thrusting into his hand as he brought her closer and closer to her climax. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” she screamed in time with his thrusts; the feel of his lips biting at her nipple and the addition of his thumb on her clit sending her spiralling into orgasm. She shrieked even louder, too loud for their location. If they weren’t alone, their activities would be no secret to prying ears. 

Will finally unsnapped the clasp on her brassiere and pulled back to watch the pure ecstasy wash across her features as she came. 

Her hips still rocked slowly against his hand and she whimpered as he slipped his fingers from her underwear. Gulping, Diane opened her eyes, she felt dizzy at the sight of him licking his fingers clean. Her hands quickly moved to pull the straps of her bra down and toss it across the room. She smiled deviously, leaning in to kiss him. She could taste the mixture of herself and bourbon on his tongue and moaned lowly. 

Will moved his hands to her breasts, sliding his thumbs over her peaked nipples before moving lower to rest on her hips. Diane smiled as she pulled back for air, her hands dipping into his lap and under his boxer shorts to stroke him. Will grunted at the feel of her elegant hand on him, his body unable to stop the thrust toward her. 

“Is this what you want?” Diane whispered into his ear, loving how he gasped at her touch. She moved her lips along his throat, nipping playfully as she stroked him again and again.

“Stop,” Will grunted after a moment, his eyes flying open as his hands moved to her wrists; bringing her ministrations to an abrupt halt. Diane’s eyes twinkled naughtily as she looked at him. The heaviness of alcohol she’d felt before suddenly replaced with a giddiness that radiated throughout her body.

Staring up at her, Will’s fingers pushed back a lock of her blonde hair; tucking it safely behind her ear.

“You’re beautiful.” he murmured, pulling her mouth back to his and kissing her slowly. Diane moaned as his tongue slid against hers, invading her mouth and leaving her breathless; all the while remaining far too tender. Her hips rocked against his, slowly undulating and matching the movements of his tongue in her mouth.

Pulling back with a gasp, Diane threw her head backward; allowing Will to trace his mouth down her throat.

“Diane,” he whispered, repeating her name over and over like a prayer. Her movements on him stilled slightly as she moved away from him; her hands curling into his hair and tilting his face so his eyes met hers.

The pair froze for a few glorious moments, just staring at each other, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she whispered to him, her thumbs stroking his cheeks as she looked into his soul. Her pragmatic statement meaningless as he blinked up at her like she was the only woman in the world.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, never breaking eye contact. Diane smiled at him bending forward to kiss him again; lazy passion igniting them both.

Breaking apart to rest her cheek against his, Diane grasped him, pushing her panties to the side and finally, finally sinking down onto him. The pair groaned; Will turning his mouth to kiss her face softly, his breath hot and laboured against her red cheek.

Will rocked against her, moving his body slowly, each upward thrust calculated and deliberate. 

Diane let him lead them, undulating against him every so often but mostly happy to bounce gently atop him.

Her nipple was once again captured by his lips, she groaned as his teeth tugged on the peaked nub. God, he was good at that.

Will’s breathing quickened and Diane moved on top of him more forcefully; her hands gripping his shoulders as his circled her waist; guiding her movements. 

It didn’t take long for their rhythm to drift into erractic, desperate movements. Will’s hand left her waist sliding down to press against the rough lace and rub at her clit.

“Yes Diane,” he rasped into her neck, his teeth grazing her sensitive skin.   
Diane gasped as his movements stuttered and he came within her; the feeling of him hot and wanting pushing her over the edge too.

“God!” she cried, her back arching as she threw her head back; her eyes tightly shut. Will’s hands drifted up and down her damp body, touching her skin feverishly as if he couldn’t get enough of the pale flesh. 

After a moment she fell forward, her body collapsing into his; her head laying tiredly on his shoulder as her drunkenness and the sex drained her of all her energy. 

Neither were willing to say anything that would ruin the quiet that had settled over them; both holding onto the moment for as long as possible.

In a few minutes, they’d have to redress, pull on their masks and go back to reality, but for now; they weren’t partners in a law firm, weren’t friends who’d made a huge, drunken mistake; there were merely a man and a woman, loving each other for the very first time.   



End file.
